Balto christmas special Happy Holidays to everyone!
by Brythespy
Summary: Those of us who don't have the privilege of being "Annoyed" by visiting friends or family members. This is somewhat dedicated to everyone who will spend the holidays alone. From our armed forces still on duty, to that kid everyone thinks is weird but is a product of a defunct family system. Be thankful you can spend time with someone tonight, because nobody deserves to be alone.


**Takes place before the first Balto movie.  
**(cover image credit to Joceyjenna Balto Source)

Christmas Eve, 5PM

The people of Nome, Alaska were no strangers to the weather, but it seemed to be in favor for Christmas, as the blizzard that rolled along just a week ago, cleared, and Christmas Eve would be celebrated by clear skies and 20 degree weather. As much as the kids of Nome enjoyed the snow and spent time with their visiting families, the dogs of Nome were preparing for their own little fun.

Jenna and her two friends, Dixie and Sylvie, were once again listening to Steele ramble – mostly in Jenna's direction – about what he deserved from Santa. Steele, being the selfish oaf he always was, went on and on about how he would save Christmas if Santa needed someone to pull his sleigh, and how he would get presents.

Jenna scoffed at his words, and she was finally sick of it all.

"Steele, why are you so selfish? Don't you care if the _kids_ got presents this year?"

"O-of course I do! I mean, who else deserves presents than all the good boys and girls this year. And who would help deliver them? The town favorite, everyone's favorite! Steele!" Steele jumped up and flexed his chest, earning a "woo" from Dixie and an eye roll from Sylvie. Jenna, on the otherhand, was done with his antics, and decided she'd better get back home before night fell. Although, Steele had other plans, and that included inviting Jenna along.

"Jenna, where are you off to in such a hurry? It's cold outside, whaddya say you come back to my place? Hmm? We could laydown infront of the fireplace, share a bowl of hot cocoa, hmmmm?"

"No thanks Steele, I'd better just get home and get warm with Rosie." Jenna said.

"Oh? But what about your other needs? I could help-"

Jenna quickly grew enraged with Steele's pressuring her, that she slapped him straight across the face, and stormed off. Dixie came up to Steele, after watching him on the receiving end of a rather hard slap, and tried her turn at flirting with him.

"On the other hand, I'm free tonight, and so are my.." Dixie played with Steele's collar before finishing her sentence with "Needs."

Steele ignored her and ran off down a side-alley, leaving Dixie and Sylvie with a rather jealous look, no doubt attributed to Steele's interest in Jenna and Jenna only.

Jenna quickly scurried home, choosing a rather unfamiliar alleyway she rarely used, was soon within eye sight of her home. Rosie wasn't standing outside, but the fact that her huge mushing boots were outside the door told that she was indeed home. She thought of her human, happily writing a list for Santa and helping her parents decorate a Christmas tree. Family tradition and just plain fun times were had in the past week or so, and Jenna was happy to be a part of it. She smiled a bit just thinking of Rosie and her family having a large dinner, she would of course slip Jenna some of her meal under the table. Evelyn and Thomas would scold her if caught, but they too would fall prey to Jenna's puppy eyes more than a few times.

Jenna was lost in her thoughts, yes, but not so much that a certain figure went unnoticed by her. It was that stray wolfdog everyone knows as Balto. He's usually relented and hated, simply for what he is, not who he was, but Jenna saw past that. In past times, the two did have communication, started with a small conversation between the two, Balto seemed normal enough to Jenna, but of course her friends plus Steele would always steer her to believe otherwise. Jenna wasn't fazed though, she knew better than to judge someone for such a stupid reason. He had not done anything wrong, so why should she be scared because he _could_ do something wrong?

Balto didn't see Jenna, he was too focused on trying to escape town with his tail between his legs and a few scraps of meat in his mouth. She watched him as he magically hopped from roof to roof, his agile and subtle form not much unlike an angel, or a ballerina. He jumped from a high roof, but failed the jump! Balto hit the top of the two story house and flipped like a cat on the way down before landing - rather softly considering the distance - in the snow 30 feet below.

Jenna gasped and ran to meet him, taking a quick second to look up and measure just how far of a fall Balto endured, before she spoke out to him.

"Balto oh my god are you okay?" Jenna said.

Balto quickly straighten up and shook the snow from his head. He was obviously embarrassed as he faced Jenna, but luckily his words didn't escape him this time.

"Ah, just fine… Uh… Kinda lost my footing before I… Jumped." Balto looked up at the gap he's jumped over many times in the past without a problem.  
"That's so dangerous, why don't you walk on the ground like a normal dog?" Jenna asked.  
"Heh… Yeah… I guess I should be more careful when… Oh no where is it?" Balto said. He started looking under his paws and shuffling around the snow around his landing spot, trying to find the scraps he was carrying.  
"The beef Jerky scraps? They're up there on top of that crate." Jenna said. She saw something fall up there but didn't take much notice to it until she realized what exactly it was.  
"Oh, uh…" Balto awkwardly stood, obviously not used to someone watching him, but Jenna didn't get the hint and continued staring at him.

Balto smiled for a quick second before easily jumping the 7 feet up and pulling himself on top of the stack of crates.

Jenna watched as Balto easily jumped up. A lot of power was required to pull such a feat, yet again, he performed with grace and precision like no other. She watched as he took advantage of his larger paws and the claws on them, to pull himself up like no other dog would have been able to do. All this did was interest Jenna further.

"Wow, impressive." Jenna said.  
"I guess… You really think so?"  
"Yeah. I bet Steele couldn't pull that off."  
"I bet he could." Balto muttered.

Balto effortlessly jumped back down to Jenna's level and landed a little closer than he'd like to, so he took a few steps back from her. The two then shared a very, very tension filled awkward moment of silence before Jenna found something to talk about.

"So those scraps… Is that… Your food?" Jenna asked. She tried hard not to sound insensitive when she knew Balto had to get food somehow, not being fed by humans, and not knowing how to hunt like a wolf would.

Balto dropped the scraps at his feet and looked down the alley and back, acting like he was making sure nobody was around to hear his secret.

"This isn't just any jerky." Balto said with a teasing smile. "It's Russian imported Elk jerky. And it isn't for me, it's for a very special friend of mine." Balto said.  
"Oh, really? But you look like you're starving!" Jenna said. Balto noted her genuine concern but ignored it for the most part.  
"Nah, I'm fine. My father, Boris, loves these treats. He'll be so happy when I give him his surprise gift. Right now he's off with his new flock… He won't be back for Christmas but maybe he'll return in a week or so."

Jenna smiled at Balto's selflessness, he basically had nothing g in this world, yet he spent his time and risked being attacked just to get a gift for his friend, or father, or whatever he was to Balto. The inevitable question couldn't be avoided though, and both of them knew what Jenna would ask next.

"Balto.. You didn't…" Jenna paused.  
"Steal them? Of course not. The butcher puts out scraps for the town dogs behind his market. I only had to sneak in early and try and get this before everyone else floods the place. I've been trying for two weeks straight now…"  
"Balto, he puts those out for the town dogs… Stray or not. You're entitled to his generous surplus as much as I, or any of the other dogs are. You don't need to sneak around."  
"I uh… You're nice Jenna but you just moved here. You'll soon learn to hate me like everyone else does." Balto said in a low tone. He lowered his head and looked away from her slightly.|  
"Now why on earth would you think that?" Jenna said.  
"Why on earth would you think otherwise?" Balto asked.

His voice somewhat heightened with a sliver of hope that perhaps Jenna wasn't like the rest. She wasn't as he thought… Perhaps she could be… Friend.

"Well. You haven't done anything wrong as far as I know… And you're obviously going through a lot of trouble to get your father his favorite treats… Plus, don't think too much of it, but I think you're cute."

"Cute? I'm… Cute?" Balto couldn't hide his stupid smile, and Jenna giggled in response. It was her intent, after all to make Balto feel this way. He had it so bad, it was no trouble for Jenna to try and cheer him up a bit, and on Christmas Eve of all nights.

"It's a compliment Balto, not a court order."  
"I know that." Balto replied, his smile still not fading.

Once again the two shared another moment of silence, though this time it wasn't as awkward as the last. Balto took a quick whiff of the air around the two while Jenna watched him, not caring if it made him feel nervous, but rather, she was impressed and curious about the wolfdog.

"Balto this is the longest we've ever talked to eachother. Why is that?" Jenna asked.  
"Well… I don't… I don't know really… I guess I thought that-" Balto once again stopped and sniffed the air again.  
"We've got company, Jenna, it was nice talking to you… It really was… But I've got to get out of here, and it's late, you should be home with your family." Balto talked rather quickly.  
"Balto wait, why the rush?"

Even though it tore Balto apart, he had to ignore Jenna and grab the Jerky before running off down the alleyway. Jenna sat there watching him leave with a rather sad face on her. Why did he run off like that? Did she say something bad? Was her compliment a bit too much for him? None of the above, his reason for leaving was answered quickly as Steele rounded the corner alone. Jenna sighed and walked straight past him, ignoring his advances. The black and white malamute would annoy her all the way up to her doorstep, and ended with yet another slap from Jenna and Steele walking off with a smug smile.

Balto watched from afar, though to him it appeared that Steele and Jenna were indeed together, or at least friends. No matter though, Balto was eager to bring the treats home to Boris before he got back from his mini-trip with his newly found flock.

Jenna, on the otherhand spent the rest of the night with Rosie and her family, all the time thinking of Balto being without a family… Without friends, without gifts… He mentioned his father might not be back for a while longer. Nobody deserved to be alone on Christmas, especially not someone who obviously meant nothing but good to everyone around him.


End file.
